New Lovers
by Ruri-chan3
Summary: Hired by Fuuma_xxx I was told to make a fanfic with the couple: FuumaxSubaru. I added the couples: SubaruxKamui, KamuixNataku, and FuumaxNataku. THIS IS MAJORLY YAOI AS WELL AS AU!


New Loves  
  
By: Rinoa_Leonhart324@hotmail.com [Ruri-chan]  
Hired By: Fuuma_xxx@yahoo.com [Fuuma_xxx]  
  
Notes: Yes people you heard it here I am a mercenary of writings. But I only write yaoi lemons and only know a few series so if you hire me please don't be disappointed if I can't write the story because I don't know the story of the anime/RPG/etc. Right what was I saying? X/1999 and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP. The couples are: SubaruxKamui, KamuixNataku [O.O;; No Fuuma_xxx didn't ask me to make this couple it's just I've never seen it before], FuumaxNataku, FuumaxSubaru [Fuuma_xxx did ask me to make this one!]. Oh and just for a quick warning this is YAOI LEMON as well as AU, very very AU! On with the story!  
--  
  
Subaru laid next to Kamui as he stared at the adorable youth. Kamui was so innocent though short-tempered, yet he managed to capture the other's heart.   
  
Seishirou had left him for another man which had broken the poor boy's heart at only sixteen. His sister tried to console him through the difficult transition but it didn't work. Hokotu had almost given up when she was most relieved to see Subaru had met someone else whom had gone through the same thing. A Shirou Kamui.  
  
Fuuma had left Kamui to persue different "interests," which included their white haired room-mate in CLAMP Campus, Nataku. Since that time, Kamui had been tormented by the way those two made love every goddamn night. Until he finally left his dorm to share a room with Subaru, whom was only more than happy to comply.   
  
That's how their odd relationship had started, though Subaru continued to feel much like a pervert everytime he was _with_ Kamui seeing they were nine years apart. But Kamui was never bothered by it which was more than a good enough reason to stay in a relationship.  
  
Subaru was suddenly pulled out of this thoughts when he felt Kamui move against him into the soothing heat. Smiling down toward the violet eyed telekentic he held him close as he too drifted off to sleep.  
-~-  
"Subaru!" a cheery voice called into the other's ear.  
  
Opening his eyes he was met with two deep green ones.  
  
"Hello onee-chan." pausing for a moment he nearly jumped out of the bed, but remembering he wasn't really dressed for such a thing he remained where he was, "Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
"Well I wanted to see how you and Kamui were.. _doing_." she gave him a wink that made the other blush.  
"Kamui is.." he glanced toward the person in question to find no one there.  
"Not here. I know I was wondering where the cutie was."  
".....I don't know.."   
"Must have been late for class and couldn't talk," she gave him a reasurring smile, "I, myself, am late for an exocist, I'll see you around!"  
  
Without another word, she ran out the room with a few ofudas falling behind her. Sweatdropping slightly, Subaru started to get up to also get ready for the day.  
-~-  
"FUUMA!" Nataku cried out loudly as the other put his hands on...very sensitive territory.  
"Yes?" The other husked into his ear.  
"I..oh..have to get ready..mm..for..class.." it was somewhat hard for the white-haired bishounen to think with Fuuma stroking him so hard.  
"No you don't."  
"But I've missed twenty-seven days already.."  
"So? What's another day? You're smart."  
"But...." he was cut off midsentence as Fuuma claimed his lips.  
  
Nataku was soon ushered to the bed where Fuuma placed himself ontop, never breaking the kiss until after he was in _position._  
  
"Fuuma...I really..class...mmm.." Nataku bit his lip slightly as the other licked as his.. [oh you know what].  
"But...we haven't had sex in such a long time.."  
"We _had_ it about five or eight hours ago.."  
"That's such a long time."  
"NOW REALLY I'M NOT A MACHINE YOU CAN JUST TURN ON!"  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
With that Fuuma began sucking hard upon Nataku. Clutching at Fuuma's head suddenly, Nataku moaned loudly again finally giving into the greedy bastard's wishes. On that note, Nataku wondered if he was ever going to graduate from this school with Fuuma always pulling him out of class to find some closet or something to go have sex in.  
-~-  
Later that day...  
Kamui walked down the hallway on his way to class when he ran into a very worn out Nataku.  
  
"Nataku-kun?"  
"Meep! I need at least eight hours of sleep, please Fuuma.." Nataku looked up to meet Kamui's eyes, "OH! Kamui! Gomen!"  
"He working you hard?" Kamui smirked slightly at how the other looked.  
  
Nataku gave a nod as he suddenly felt sleepy. Laying his head upon Kamui's shoulder, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"H-HEY! GET OFF ME!"   
  
Kamui sighed deeply as Nataku was however a lot stronger as well as weighed more than he was. He would just have to skip the next class. //Honestly when did my friends become such delinquents?// Kamui gave a sigh as he would just have to wait for Nataku to get up.  
-~-  
Subaru walked around the corner to find _his_ beloved Kamui with some other guy. Kamui didn't look too pleased, but Subaru couldn't be to sure from the distance he was at. The other looked much like that Nataku-kid that Fuuma had been fu--seeing.  
  
"Kamui-koi how could you." the other whispered through tears as he ran off down the hallway.  
-~-  
Kamui turned his head as he thought he had heard his name being called. Seeing that no one was there, he continued to try to wake up Nataku whom seemed very content snuggling against Kamui, whom was now forced against the wall under Nataku's soild weight.  
  
"Nataku no baka." Kamui growled slightly.  
  
//But he is really cute..// Kamui's eyes widened a bit. //IIE! IIE! I can't think that! He's being fu--going out with... Fuuma. I don't wanna die! Fuuma could kick my ass [now you would never heard THAT in X!]// Sighing again, he just waited for someone to come down the hallways to help me out with this situation.  
-~-  
Running a bit more, Subaru suddenly ran into some very soild form. Backing up, he found it was Fuuma.  
  
"Fuuma-san.." Subaru whimpered through tears, "Kamui-koi and Nataku-san are in the hallways..together and..I think they are cheating on us!"  
"THE FU-!" Subaru quickly covered Fuuma's mouth.  
"Now now..there are children in the audience," Subaru whispered under his breath.  
  
Smirking a bit, Fuuma licked at Subaru's hand which made the other move backwards in shock.  
  
"Seeing they are cheating on us why don't we cheat on them?" he gave a suggestive tone.  
"W-what?!" Subaru was silenced from any other complaints by a hot kiss from the other.  
  
Pushing Fuuma away, Subaru looked at him in great shock as well as desire.  
  
"H-Hey! I can't do that with someone your age!"  
"You're with Kamui or was.." this made the elder sniffle a bit, "but I am eighteen."  
"Oh than we can you are considered an adult."  
"Great let's go fu.."  
"NO remember children..audience.."  
"...screw the hell out of each other."  
"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"  
-~-  
Nataku's hands were starting to move south for MORE than Kamui's liking. Squirming a bit it only caused more friction which made the other VERY uncomfortable.  
  
"Shit!"   
  
Nothing could get worst than this. He had a beautiful bishounen against him a very active.....[cough] and yet...there was no way to be satisfied seeing that one of the two was ASLEEP!  
  
"J-uuu-st perfect."  
  
And he didn't even have to start with the grinding motions Nataku gave him sometimes in his sleep. //GODDAMN IF I KEEP IT UP I'M GONNA.....// Kamui blushed at that thought. He would have to change his outfit if that would happen.  
  
"Nataku please wake up..please I'll give you candy....just wake the goddamn up!" Kamui was definately never going to talk the other for a very long time.  
  
Opening his eyes, Nataku stared into Kamui's now very heated violet.   
  
"Oh hello Kamui-kun, why are you against the wall?"  
"'Oh hello Kamui-kun..' MY ASS!" Kamui tackled Nataku so now that the white haired one was under the black.  
  
Nataku's eyes went wide as he had no idea what he could have done to make the other mad. He could also feel something against his [cough] which seemed VERY soild. Gasping a bit, Nataku felt that Kamui was almost as bad as Fuuma. Almost.  
  
"Nataku."  
"Hai?"  
"Can we?"  
"You're actually asking?!"  
"Well if you don't want to."  
"YES!"  
  
Kamui sealed the deal with a breathtaking kiss. Nataku wrapped his arms around Kamui's thin neck. The other thrusted down against Nataku so the other could feel his need. Moaning loudly, Nataku kissed Kamui's lips deeply as the ministrations of the other only stopped when they both had [well you know.]. Satisfied as well as somewhat ..wet [cough]. The two with their last remaining strength went into Fuuma's dorm and fell asleep on the bed.  
-~-   
Fuuma was also mildly pleased with himself. Subaru was definately down for the count and he was definately nude [^^]. It had seemed all had worked out. He had gotten a new sex partner whom had a lot more spunk than Nataku though he did enjoy how Nataku would squirm as well as beg, Kamui and Nataku had both found younger [cough] as well as nicer and sweeter lovers; and finally Subaru had found someone whom he wouldn't feel like a pervert with. All was well with the world.  
  
-OWARI-  
  
Odd isn't it? If you wanted more lemon read my other fics minus Y/2999 as well as Confessions. Well that's it. Enjoy it? Don't flame me I'm just the messanger! Bye! 


End file.
